Chewing gum
by Lychee-babe
Summary: Kau lebih suka yang mana, Ten? Permen karet atau yang lain? [flash fiction ; TaeTen ; Lee Taeyong x Ten/Chittaphon]


**Chewing gum** || Lychee-babe

twt; raspbaby

Lee Taeyong;Ten Chittaphon

.

.

Hope u like it

Warning; typo(s), dldr

.

.

" _Chew, chew, chew, chew, chewing gum—_ "

"Berhentilah bernyanyi, bantu aku menyelesaikan semua tugas ini"

Ten melepas headsetnya begitu mendengar protes dari teman kuliahnya, ia menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa saat melihat wajah kesal temannya tersebut. "Maaf, maaf, mereka terlalu lucu untuk di lewatkan, aku gemas"

"Kau kedengaran seperti _pedofil_ , ya ampun" Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia keheranan. "Daripada kau melihat bocah-bocah bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau bantu aku selesaikan semua ini kemudian antar aku ke supermarket?"

Mendengar kata _supermarket_ , kedua bola mata Ten melebar. "Benarkah? Kita akan pergi ke supermarket setelah ini?" Dia mendapati Doyoung mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo! Aku mau beli permen—"

" _Eits_!" Doyoung menahan lengan Ten yang baru saja akan beranjak. "Enak saja, bantu selesaikan tugas ini dulu baru kita pergi"

Sekali lagi, ia melihat Ten menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya, membuatnya menghembuskan nafasnya; ia harus ekstra sabar jika berhadapan dengan pemuda Thailand tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"— _budeureon chewing gum_ "

Hari ini, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkun membuat orang-orang terdekatnya keheranan; termasuk Taeyong, kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya hampir tiga tahun. Taeyong bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan sehingga pemuda Thailand tersebut kelebihan—maksudnya, membeli permen karet sampai overdosis begitu; terlalu banyak!

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang Taeyong lontarkan begitu Ten masuk ke apartemen mereka. "Kemana kelinci itu membawamu?"

Ten menoleh dengan wajah bahagia –menurut Taeyong–. "Aku sedang kecanduan permen karet, kurasa kami berjodoh hyung" Balasnya, membawa semua kantong belanjaan menuju dapur, hampir dua kantong plastik penuh.

Taeyong tentu saja tidak menerima alasan konyol seperti itu, ia mengikuti Ten dari belakang, "Apa kau ingat kalau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan manis akan membuat gigimu sakit?" Dia melihat Ten mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Tak apa, aku sedang ingin saja"

Padahal, kekasih dari Lee Taeyong itu sudah resmi terkena serangan dari video _Chewing Gum_ dari NCT Dream, para bocah _unyu_ bin _imut_ yang baru saja melangsungkan debutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan tanya mengapa Ten bisa menyukai mereka, ia memang tertarik dengan hal-hal _cute_.

"Alasan tidak di terima" Taeyong bersikeras. "Katakan alasannya atau aku akan menyita seluruh permen karetmu, Chittaphon" Ancamnya, yang sukses besar membuat Ten terbelalak lucu, mulutnya mengembung.

"Ancaman macam apa itu hyung!"

Lalu, yang Ten dapatkan adalah; Taeyong berjalan mendekat padanya, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa namun Ten sangat tau ada berbagai macam emosi di dalamnya. Memang dasarnya kekasihnya itu kurang pandai berekspresi, jadi ia harus menebak-nebaknya sendiri.

Taeyong menyudutkan kekasihnya sampai wastafel tempat cucian piring kotor, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan maksud ingin mencium Ten, berpikir mungkin dengan _hukuman_ seperti ini, Ten mau mengatakan alasan mengapa ia membeli permen karet sampai overdosis begitu.

Namun, begitu wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa senti saja, Ten dengan kurang ajarnya mendorong wajah Taeyong hingga kekasihnya tersebut mundur beberapa langkah. Tentu saja Taeyong memberi tatapan protes, seperti berkata _apa yang kau lakukan_?

"Kau tidak lihat, hyung?" Ten membuat gelembung dari permen karet yang ada di dalam mulutnya, tak lama kemudian gelembung tersebut pecah diiringi cengiran dari pemuda Thailand tersebut. "Aku lagi makan permen karet, jadi ciumnya kapan-kapan saja ya?"

Taeyong melebarkan matanya; _apa-apaan_?

Tidak jadi membereskan belanjaannya, Ten justru membawa lagi kantong plastik tersebut. "Aku akan mandi, setelah ini membuatkanmu makan malam" Katanya, berjalan meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian. "Sekalian mau menyembunyikan semua ini"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir, Taeyong yakin lemari pakaian Ten akan terkunci rapat setelah ini. Dasar licik.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan oleh kelinci sialan itu_?

Well, mungkin itulah yang saat ini Taeyong pikirkan, melihat bagaimana Ten tiada hentinya mengunyah permen karet, bahkan bungkusnya tersebar di atas meja, hampir lima belas bungkus, _demi Tuhan_. Taeyong tidak akan terkejut jika sewaktu-waktu pemuda keras kepala itu mengeluh sakit gigi, lihat saja bagaimana dia menghabiskan semua permen karet itu.

Setelah ini, Taeyong harus berhati-hati; bisa saja ia tak sengaja menginjak bekas permen karet Ten.

Baru saja ia memikirkan hal tersebut, kini ia melihat sosok Ten yang ingin meraih bungkus permen karet di atas meja, berniat menambahkan yang sudah ada di dalam mulut.

"Sudah cukup" Taeyong menahan tangan Ten. "Gigimu akan sakit dan tidurmu tak akan nyaman, apa kau sadar akan hal itu, Chittaphon?"

Ten mengangguk, dengan lugunya. "Tapi yang di dalam mulut sudah tidak manis lagi, jadi aku mau menambahkan yang baru" Jawabnya. "Lagian, habis ini aku akan sikat gigi, hyung. Aku janji~" Jika begini, artinya ia sedang membujuk Taeyong.

Namun sayangnya, Taeyong sudah hafal bagaimana kelakuan Ten dari yang baik hingga yang buruk; berpacaran tiga tahun membuatnya tau segalanya tentang Ten, jadi ia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada penambahan permen karet atau apa" Katanya dingin. "Cepat sikat gigimu atau aku akan membuang semua permen karetmu itu" Lagi-lagi mengancam.

"Kau jahat hyung"

Taeyong terkejut mendengar respon cepat dari sang kekasih. "Kau bilang aku apa? Jahat? Bagaimana bisa kau berkata kalau aku jahat? Itukan demi kebaikanmu sendiri"

Ten yang pada awalnya memasang wajah _bête_ , kini menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, dua jarinya membentuk _peace_. "Maaf hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Okay, aku tak akan tambah permen karet lagi, sudah puas?"

Taeyong diam dulu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tapi sikat giginya nanti saja ya?"

Taeyong diam lagi; _bocah ini, dasar licik_.

Kini keduanya melanjutkan apa yang mereka tonton; malam ini ada film bagus yang tayang di televisi, jadi mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama, lagipula jarang-jarang mereka seperti ini. Terkadang, Ten akan pulang malam dari kuliahnya dan terkadang juga Taeyong yang pulang hingga benar-benar larut malam; dengan alasan banyak tugas juga kerja _part-time_.

Seharusnya, sekarang ini menjadi momen yang penting untuk mereka berdua; bermanja-manja, berduaan atau bermesraan misalkan. Seharusnya.

Namun, apa boleh buat? Taeyong tidak bisa mengeluarkan _hasrat_ nya (Okay, yang satu ini terdengar ambigu) karena Ten terus mengunyah permen karet; yang pasti kekasihnya tersebut akan menolak segala yang ia lakukan.

Jadi, ia tetap diam sambil sesekali melirik Ten. Sialan, Taeyong tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang ia tonton, ia terlalu fokus pada bibir Ten yang terus bergerak karena mengunyah permen karet; bibir itu seperti sedang menggodanya, memanggil-manggil untuk segera di cium. Ini bukan pertanda baik, Taeyong khawatir ia tak bisa menahan diri, padahal ia tau kalau Ten ada jadwal pagi besok.

Terlalu fokus, Taeyong sampai tidak sadar kalau kini Ten mengeluarkan permen karet yang ada di mulutnya (tak lupa membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di samping sofa, sengaja di letakkan disitu) lalu berusaha meraih satu bungkus permen karet menggunakan kakinya, yang ia naikkan ke atas meja. Ten sendiri masih berusaha keras, ia takut Taeyong akan melihatnya, maka munculah masalah baru.

Takdir berkata lain, Taeyong mendapati kekasihnya sudah menggenggam satu bungkus permen karet, lagi.

" _Bloody hell_ , Chittaphon" Perkataan itu membuat Ten terkejut, ia buru-buru menyembunyikan bungkus permen karet yang ia genggam ke punggungnya. "Kau mengambil permen karet lagi?" Kata Taeyong.

Ten menggerakan bola matanya gugup, ia tersenyum kikuk pada Taeyong. "Maaf hyung, habis aku butuh satu lagi, yang barusan benar-benar sudah tidak manis" Jawabnya yang tentu saja tidak akan di terima oleh Taeyong.

Kalau sudah begini, Taeyong tidak punya cara lain; ia merogoh saku celananya, mendapati satu bungkus permen biasa dari dalam sakunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Taeyong membuka bungkus permen tersebut kemudian menggosok-gosokkannya ke seluruh daerah bibirnya sendiri, setelah itu memasukkan permennya ke dalam mulut.

Ten mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan—"

Kalimat Ten terhenti saat Taeyong membungkam bibirnya, rasa manis ia dapatkan saat bibir Taeyong menempel dengannya. Ten tidak merespon apa-apa pada awalnya, padahal Taeyong sudah memaksa agar ia membuka mulutnya; memberikan akses bagi lidah Taeyong.

Karena manis, Ten justru memutar balik keadaan, ia menghisap bibir bawah Taeyong hingga sang kekasih menyeringai tipis; _kena kau, bocah nakal_. Taeyong hanya diam, ia memandang Ten yang kini bergerak sendiri, bahkan sampai memejamkan mata. Pemandangan seperti ini jarang sekali Taeyong dapatkan, bahkan seharusnya ia merekam momen penting ini, jika saja ada ponsel dan juga keadaan yang mendukung.

Ciuman tersebut (yang sebagian di dominasi oleh Ten) berakhir, hampir beberapa menit mereka berciuman. Ten mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajahnya memerah hingga sampai ke telinga; menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan ini bisa saja _memancing_ Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?"

Taeyong menahan kepalanya sendiri, sikutnya ia letakkan di sandaran sofa, posisinya miring menghadap Ten. Ia tersenyum aneh. "Maksudmu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Godanya, ia senang melihat wajah Ten yang memerah seperti itu, apalagi dengan sikap salah tingkahnya.

Ten mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu"

"Kau menikmatinya"

"Aniyaa!" Ten mengelak, ia memeluk bantal sofa dan melupakan soal permen karetnya. Kekasihnya tersebut memang terkadang menyebalkan, suka sekali membuatnya terbuai tapi kemudian menggodanya. Ten mendengus, _dasar manusia batu_.

Taeyong terkekeh melihatnya, ia membawa satu tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Ten, membuatnya menoleh dan menatapnya lagi. Beruntungnya, Ten menurut; yang bagi Taeyong, ini merupakan _lampu hijau_.

Lagi, Taeyong menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dan Ten masih bisa merasakan manis dari bibir kekasihnya. Kali ini tak ada yang memulai, Taeyong memejamkan matanya sejenak, membukanya kembali sambil menjauhkan bibir mereka.

Ia menemukan kedua tangan Ten yang sudah meremas piyamanya.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka permen karet—" Taeyong menyeringai, ia berkata dengan sensual di depan wajah Ten, dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "— _atau lebih suka ciumanku_?"

Persetan dengan permen karet dan apapun.

Ten lebih menyukai apapun yang Taeyong lakukan, membuatnya kecanduan tanpa ampun. Sekali lagi, Ten merutuk di dalam benaknya; _dasar manusia batu menyebalkan, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?!_

* * *

END

* * *

Kalau dari fic di atas, udah bisa di pastikan kalau mereka bukan member NCT (hanya orang biasa, maksudnya). Dari kemarin salah tulis nama Ten terus, padahal tau gimana tulisannya _hiks_. Terima kasih untuk review di fic kemarin! Benar-benar terharu baca review kalian /kasih Taeyong/ Kalau ada yang heran kenapa karakter Taeyong selalu seperti ini, jawabannya mudah; aku suka :))

Btw, ga kerasa, sebagian dari kita sudah jadi _noona-_ nya para member NCT Dream :") aku kecanduan lagu Chewing Gum mereka _hiks_.

\- Ara -


End file.
